The Heart of Ark
by Sliverloc303
Summary: Clarke is the Princess of Ark. Bellamy is a Rebel. Their lives are separated by duty and responsibility. Well, not if Anya and Lexa have anything to say about it.


**The Heart of Ark**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

The sunlight poured in through the long windows on the west wall. The sprawling table in the middle of the room shone from the light and the shiny plates glinted. The high ceiling of the palace meeting room stretched overhead, the deep yellow colour contrasting with the wooden beams. The people sitting on the right side of the table tried their best not to squint from the sun while those opposite them pretended not to feel their necks heating up.

Princess Clarke had no such problems as she sat at the head of the table, staring instead at her Council. It was made up of the finest minds in the kingdom of Ark and the people trusted them to do what was best. Despite the hot weather, they had all appeared in the finer clothes for official business. The only people who seemed even slightly casual were Anya and Lexa but they always looked intimidating anyway. Although they were standing either side of Clarke as her royal bodyguards, they were fully included in the decision making.

Wells Jaha sat to Clarke's immediate left and he was subtly trying to loosen the collar of his shirt. He saw Clarke hide a grin and quickly folded his hands back on his lap.

"The last issue we need to sort out is the invitations to the Peace Treaty Feast," Abby Griffin said. Clarke's mother sat across from Wells and she took a sip from the goblet by her plate. She did so as if that would distract Clarke from exactly what she had just said. But the Princess was alert and knew her mother too well.

"There is no issue with the invitations," Clarke said coolly, "Everyone that was asked last year is coming this year. We have managed to keep the peace and there is no reason for leaving anyone out."

The Council glanced around at each other. They knew it was never a good idea to go head to head with the Princess on matters that concerned the Peace Treaty. She had been the main reason why there was a Peace Treaty in the first place. Although she now sat on a throne in a dress of royal blue, Clarke had once sailed the seas of the world in rebel's clothes and knives strapped to her belt. She had fought tooth and nail to save the kingdom of Ark and the surrounding islands from the cruel Mountain Men.

When peace was finally declared, the people had demanded that she take over as Princess. They had wanted the woman who had fought for them, who had travelled so far to unite the different armies for a fair war. The people wanted The Heart of Ark. Wells knew that Clarke disliked the name but she could not escape the legend she had built herself.

Marcus Kane was the man who bravely cleared his throat and looked at the Princess. "As we discussed last year, the Feast is for all leading members of the islands that we fought with against the Mountain Men. Kings, Queens, Generals...it is still slightly awkward to have a Rebel invited as well."

Wells saw Clarke tense slightly, her fingers clutching the arm of her chair. It was a slightly movement, almost unnoticeable. But Wells saw it; as did Lexa. She almost stepped forward to help Clarke but Anya shook her head. Clarke let go of the chair and linked her fingers together on the table. She stared down the Council and they all seemed to shift uncomfortably in their seats.

"Bellamy Blake and his crew are the reason why you are all sitting around this table. They are the reason why we are in this palace in the first place. Without their help, I would have had no ship, no knowledge of the islands and definitely no peace. They fought by my side in the war and what did they ask in return? Nothing. They got on their ship and left without a problem."

Wells' father sat beside him and he cleared his throat. "Princess, Blake still steals from many islands and there is no way to guess how many priceless treasures he has sold illegally. We do not know if or when he would turn on us."

"He would never betray us," Clarke said sharply, her blue eyes glaring at those in front of her. She took in a breath and sat back in her chair. "Blake is a Rebel, not a thief. All that he steals goes to those who need it and the treasures he sells would have been lost forever he had not found them in first place. Plus, he always brings the most beautiful gift at the Feast every year." Clarke looked around at her Council once again before standing up.

Anya and Lexa made ready to leave with her. "The guest list will stay the same and anyone who has a problem with Blake can take it up with him after the Feast."

The Council nearly rolled their eyes in unison. It was almost as stupid to pick a fight with the Rebel as it was with the Princess. Clarke nodded to them curtly and turned to leave. Anya and Lexa followed her, their swords shining in the sun's light. The giant doors shut behind them and the Council glanced around at each other.

"In all fairness," Kane said quietly, "Blake did save this kingdom as much as the Princess did. He does deserve to be at the Feast."

Abby grumbled slightly over her goblet. "The difference is that Clarke respects duty and leadership. Blake left the city without a word the second peace had been declared."

He had only come back three times since-once a year for every Peace Treaty Feast. The people of Ark always knew that when the Feast happened, the Rebel would return. It was something of a novelty, seeing the Princess and the Rebel together. Everyone knew they had travelled the world together-and had argued across the oceans. But they seemed such opposites so it was interesting for people to watch them interact. Not that the Council were bothered...of course not. They were professional people and, and they were concerned with the keeping of the Peace Treaty.

Yup, totally not interested.

* * *

><p>Anya and Lexa both disliked the Peace Treaty Feast. In their opinion, it was simply an event for the leaders of different islands to either brag or sell something. Of course, there were the few that always attempted to get the Princess to marry them but they always left rejected. The two women felt far too battle weary to pay attention to such fools but they knew that Clarke needed them there.<p>

If anyone disliked the feast more than them it was her. The Peace Treaty Feast was never really fun for Clarke. She was the host and it was her job to greet the guests, chat meaninglessly for hours and then wave goodbye to each of them the next morning after they had recovered from their oh so dignified hangovers.

The two women stood either side of her just like every year, glancing around as Clarke smiled at the diplomat from the East Islands. He turned away and joined the party like the rest of the guests. From their spots on the small staircase at the back of the ballroom, the three women were clearly the centre of attention. Really, it gave a great vantage point for seeing any attackers but they kept that to themselves.

Anya and Lexa watched as Clarke looked towards the entrance doors to the ballroom and clearly was glad to see that there were no guests waiting. Her cheeks must have been starting to hurt.

"You might get ten seconds of a break Princess," Lexa said from her right side and Clarke nearly snorted with laughter.

Guests were dancing or eating and drinking. They were a crowd of fine dresses and sharp suits, with any number of necklaces, cufflinks and bracelets adorning their limbs. Clarke herself was wearing a red dress that went in at the waist and fell to the floor. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun and her tiara sat on her head. The only jewellery she wore was a silver locket that sat just above her cleavage. Anya was always reminding her not to fidget with it.

"Breath Princess," Anya said from her other side, "You look like you're going to pass out."

Clarke nodded calmly but both her bodyguards could see how unsettled she was. Movement at the doorway made them look up and Lexa forced herself not to roll her eyes.

Bellamy Blake had finally strolled into the room, with his crew sauntering behind him. He looked every inch the Rebel. His white shirt had two top buttons open and it was tucked into his dark trousers. His tough boots were out of place in a fancy party and knowing him he had any number of weapons hidden on his person. His hair was still as curly and unruly as ever. His crew did not dress appropriately either. Octavia and Raven had braided hair and Jasper and Monty had those mischievous grins on their faces. Murphy and Miller were solely concerned with the table of food to side. They all stood out from the other guests and they all looked very pleased about that fact.

Lexa and Anya exchanged glances as they made their way towards Clarke. The crowd parted before them like the waves for a ship and they left behind whispers and curious stares. Just like all the other guests, they bowed to Clarke and she did the same.

"Princess," Bellamy greeted her in his deep voice. He had a smirk on his face but it faltered slightly when he saw the locket around her neck. Anya wanted to smack him across the back of the head. Here he was greeting the Heart of Ark and all he was concerned with was the treasure.

Clarke kept her cool as always. "Blake. I see that you have once again decided to dress casually for the biggest party of the year."

He only shrugged in response. "We are rebels Princess; life on the sea doesn't really call for expensive dresses and shirts."

"I am sure that you have chests full of fine clothes on the ship of yours; you couldn't find something?"

She said that in a lower tone but her bodyguards caught it. Octavia and Raven snorted slightly and Clarke glanced at them out of the corner of her eye. She gave them a polite smile and gestured at the small gift under Bellamy's arm.

"You have brought another present for Ark? The people always look forward to the wonderful treasures you bring us."

The crew seemed step back from Bellamy, ever so slightly. Monty whispered something to Jasper who bit down hard on his lip to stop a smile. It was always like this when she saw them at the Feast; it was irritating. She was the Princess, she deserved some respect.

Bellamy seemed to sigh dramatically as he handed over the small wrapped gift. "Unfortunately Princess, I haven't got a very useful present this year. I don't think the people will appreciate it."

Clarke frowned only slightly and her carefull fingers untied the ribbon and the paper. Anya and Lexa peeked over her shoulders, making sure they weren't drawing attention to themselves. They saw a small wooden box that was filled with six pots. Paint pots.

"These are some of the rarest paint colours in all the islands," Bellamy said softly, a voice they had never heard him use before. "Perhaps you could find someone who could put them to good use," he mumbled.

Clarke raised her eyes to meet his but said nothing. Strange; he usually brought the finest jewellery or old artefacts for the feast. Clarke straightened up and smiled pleasantly.

"Thank you Blake," she said, "As always, Ark is thankful for your gift. Please, enjoy the Feast." He bowed to her once again but his eyes never left her until he turned around and left with his crew.

She watched them for a moment as they mingled thought the dancers. Her blue eyes seemed stuck to his back. Anya frowned at the tight way Blake set his shoulders, as he was holding himself back from something. The Rebel and the Princess had always had an odd relationship. It was polite but also teasing. Sometimes though...sometimes Lexa and Anya could tell that there was something else.

"Princess," Lexa's low voice made Clarke snap to attention and she once against smiled at the next guest.

* * *

><p>The kingdom of Ark was actually built on a sloping hill. The palace, in all its splendour, was at the top and the houses and streets wound their way back down the valley until it reached sea. The harbour was the pride and joy of Ark, as it welcomed in many ships and traders from around the world.<p>

Clarke knew the city like the back of hand and she had no problems sneaking around in the darkness. She had to leave her rooms at exactly the right time: just after the Feast had finished but not before the parties in the town had really started. The people held their own celebrations in the many homes and bars around Ark. They usually lasted until the morning and then people awkwardly slept in until the afternoon.

Clarke's window of opportunity was set. She said goodnight to her guests and went to her own rooms but then quickly changed. By the time she was leaving the palace's back entrance, you couldn't tell she was the Princess in her trousers, shirt and cape. With her hood up, Clarke could stride though the town quietly, passing merry party goers as they celebrated in the darkness and street lights.

It made her happy to see them all having a good time. It was only a few years ago that these roads were deserted or stained with blood.

Clarke headed straight for the harbour, staying close to the shadows as the moon shone brightly overhead. The noises from the parties got dimmer and Clarke turned the last corner to look across at the ships. There were any number of them docked, with different sails and names. Clarke knew exactly which ship she was looking for.

It was a stunning vessel. _The One Hundred_ was easily the largest ship and its sails were a sight to see in a strong wind. Clarke hurried down the dock, excitement bubbling inside her that she could no longer ignore. She turned down the walkway down the side of the ship and pushed the hood away from her face. Octavia and Raven were already waiting for her. Squeals of happiness burst forth from the three of them as they ran together for a group hug.

Clarke nearly stumbled but managed to say, "I missed you guys so much!"

"We missed you too," Octavia said, though her sudden tears. Raven just hugged her again. "This whole waiting a year to see each other is so stupid!"

Clarke flinched slightly at her remark but could not help but keep smiling. These girls were her best friends and letters delivered by bird every week was not enough for her.

"You miss them? What about us?"

Clarke looked up to see Jasper and Monty hurrying down from the steps of the ship. They practically bounced into her arms and together they picked her up off her feet. "We're still your favourites, right Clarke?" Monty asked and Clarke nodded teasingly when they finally let go of her. Jasper grinned wildly at her admission and looked smugly at Octavia.

"In your face."

Octavia actually stuck her tongue out at him. Clarke was about to scold the two of them but Murphy and Miller made their appearance. She gave Miller his customary hug and even gave one to Murphy. The guy was still surprised, although she hugged him every year.

"Which party are you gracing with your presence tonight?" she asked them and they all looked at Octavia. The dark haired girl shrugged and gestured back at the town.

"I know a guy named Lincoln. He's got a pretty nice place in the Main Street and asked us to stop by."

"It'll be packed to the ceiling if we don't go right now," Miller pointed out and Jasper and Monty practically took off down the dock.

That startled Clarke and she stammered, "Y-you're going right away? I thought we'd have time to talk..."

Miller and Murphy were already walking away with knowing grins on their faces. Raven just shook her head. "Don't pretend that you're going to stand here patiently and talk to us. He's been pacing in his cabin since we got back from the palace."

Clarke felt her skin fizz and buzz, like her nerve endings were being shocked. She glanced over the railings of the ship and could see the open door that led to below deck. Octavia giggled but also looked slightly disgusted. "We'll see you when we return from the party. You and my brother will hopefully have all caught up by then."

Clarke waved goodbye to her friends as they disappeared from the ship. She knew that the rest of the crew had left earlier and part of her wished she had seen them first. But that was forgotten as she climbed onto the ship. She ripped the cape from her neck and clutched it in her hands as she ran to the door. Her boot clattered down the steps she knew so well and her eyes were set on the door at the end of the hallway. She pushed it open and let out a ragged breath as she took a look around the room.

The back wall was filled with windows that stared out at the open sea. Tables were piled high with maps and books while a large bed sat against the left wall. But Clarke only had eyes for the man who stood in the middle of the room with his back to her. He was staring at a large map on the table yet he quickly turned around at the sound of her entering.

Bellamy barely had time to smile before she launched herself at him. He caught her easily and their mouths smashed together in a long waited for kiss. Clarke clung to the collar of his shirt and he had both arms wrapped firmly around her. "I missed you," Clarke managed to say against his lips; "I love you."

She heard him laugh and felt it against her body. He kept kissing her until her head spun and even then pressed his lips against her cheek and jaw. "I love you," he breathed out and she felt all the tension leave his shoulders.

She had seen that worry all through the Feast and it had eaten away at her until this moment. They both carried such burdens, such upset after years of war and bloodshed. Even now in times of peace, things were not settled in their minds. They had fallen for each other on a ship and built a life of adventure only to return to a world of duty and honour that had no time for things like love. Only once a year, for a few hours, could they really be at peace.

Bellamy drew away from her only slightly and ran his thumb over the curve of her cheek. "Did you like the gift?" he asked and Clarke nodded happily.

"Yes of course. But it was so clearly just for me. Why didn't you bring something else?"

She saw the disappointment in his eyes and she quickly felt annoyed with herself. "I'm sorry. You know I loved the paints and I know that you hate this secrecy..."

Bellamy silenced her with another kiss that made her breathless. "It doesn't matter. Nothing else matter right now," he said as he took her cape from her and let it fall to the ground.

* * *

><p>Clarke's favourite place in the world was the window seat in the captain's quarters of <em>The One Hundred<em>. It very easily had room for Bellamy to sit back against the wall and let her rest between his legs. Their right sides faced the glass and they could look out at the sea as the sun started to come over the horizon. Clarke felt sleepy and content and she dragged the sleeves of Bellamy's shirt over her hands and lay back against his chest.

"The Feast went well; Raven didn't even start a fight this year," he said.

Clarke let out a happy sigh. "Thank God; last time it took an hour to calm down the diplomat. Really, it was his own fault because his bodyguard did in fact steal the last cup of wine."

"How were people this year really? I know they all smile and bow but that doesn't mean they like each other."

Clarke pushed some stray blonde hair from her face and curled herself closer against Bellamy. "There was some tension between the South Islands and the kingdom of Phoenix. Apparently, the South Islands has found a new supply of silver mines and they would like to immediately trade for our copper supplies. As you know Phoenix is the main provider of silver for Ark so the guests from those two places were a little tense."

Bellamy shook his head. "They're trying to scam you Clarke. We were just at the South Islands and there was no silver. Trust me, we would have seen them."

"Are you sure?" She could practically feel Bellamy's grin.

"We were trading with the right people; they would have told us if there was silver."

Clarke rolled her eyes. She remembered the many trades she and Bellamy had made together with various thieves and rebels in the islands. They always knew everything that went on in the area. "It looks like I'll have to hold a meeting with the South Island diplomat in the morning then."

"You can discuss fraud over breakfast," Bellamy said with sarcastic cheer.

Clarke laughed and if she had any leftover worries, they soon disappeared. No matter how many advisers she had, no one could help her make decisions like Bellamy. They usually argued about them but she always knew exactly what she needed to do after speaking with him.

She felt him kiss the top of her head and nearly purred in satisfaction. Bellamy's arms were wrapped loosely around her and she felt him pick up the locket that still hung from around her neck. "I heard people say your necklace was very flattering at the Feast," he said, his lips against her temple.

Clarke smirked and placed her fingers over his. She opened the locket in his palm and they stared at the small sketch inside.

"It's a very good likeness of you," she mused, "I did a pretty good job with such a small piece of paper."

Bellamy drew his arms tighter around her and said, "Stay with me and I'll get you all the paper and paints and pencils in the world."

Clarke breathed in his scent but just let the locket sit back against her skin. She started to pick at a loose thread on his trousers. "You ask me that every year and the answer remains the same."

Bellamy sighed and she felt it against her. "Well I foolishly hope that one day you'll say yes."

She wanted to. She knew that he knew she wanted to. It was more complicated than that. She had gotten too used to a life a Rebel, as an actual person who did not have the responsibilities of a kingdom to run. Leadership had made her feel old, even though she was barely twenty five. She wanted to feel herself again and that only happened when she was with Bellamy and her friends. They didn't care for strict rules and stupid expectations. She missed being that way.

"It's not that I don't want to be with you-," she started but Bellamy was already finishing her sentence.

"But you are needed in Ark and the people are important."

He suddenly stood up and his warmth left with him. Clarke sat there on the window seat and frowned at his back. They had had this conversation before: five minutes after her acceptance of the throne and every time they had met since. But Clarke could tell that this was different. Bellamy usually had more fire in him. He shouted or got sarcastic. He did not just walk away.

After those few tense moments, Clarke stood up and wrapped her arms around his middle. She rested her forehead against his warm back and she felt him let out a ragged sigh. "Clarke...I can't keep asking you when I know nothing is going to change."

It was as if he had just stabbed her in the gut with his sharpest knife. "W-what are you saying?" she managed to ask but her throat felt scratchy and dry.

Bellamy turned around and her arms fell away from him. He looked down at her, still a head taller than her. His hands went to cradle her face but she could feel tears building up in her eyes. Bellamy looked just as bad.

"Clarke...you know what you want. You want to be here with me and the crew. You've said so many times but you don't do anything to come to us. You just leave this ship and go back to being the Heart of Ark. Part of me thinks that..."

He bit the inside of his cheek but his statement had come loud and clear. "You think-you think that I'm string you along or something?!" Clarke asked with disgust, "After everything we've been through, you doubt-."

"No! No, Clarke, that's not what I meant," Bellamy exclaimed, "But you're Clarke Griffin! I've seen you defy the impossible. And you're telling me that you can't figure out a way to just leave with me?"

Clarke pushed his hands away and quickly started to dress. Bellamy tried to reason with her but eventually he just leaned against a table, pinching the bridge of his nose. Clarke threw his shirt on the bed as she buttoned up her own around her neck. "I can't believe you!" she seethed and went to storm out of the cabin.

Bellamy followed her with a sigh and they found themselves on deck. There was only a slight breeze but it was enough for Clarke to put on her cape again. Clarke drew in a shaky breath, still slightly angry.

Everything was so familiar, from the boards under her feet to the wheel that she had stood behind so many times before. The palace did not feel like home, even with her mother there. Home was _The_ _One Hundred_.

But Bellamy had a point; she didn't try hard enough to return to it. It filled her with such guilt and conflict. She had responsibilities, duties that she couldn't turn her back on. The people needed her. God, she was repeating herself a lot.

Bellamy hadn't made a move to comfort her; instead he stayed near the door way. She could see the firm set of his jaw and shook her head. She could tell when he was getting stubborn. The sun was already creeping over the horizon and Clarke knew she had to start getting back.

"Anya and Lexa will be awake soon and will be looking for me."

Bellamy snorted and folded his arms. "Well then you better be heading back to your palace Princess."

Clarke flinched at the name. He hadn't called her that in private in years, not since she had actually become a Princess and everyone else stopped using her actually name. Something cold crept into her heart and settled heavily in her chest. She saw Bellamy's stoic face and stared right back. They were both too stubborn for their own good.

He looked at her for a moment longer before he turned sharply and marched back below deck. She heard the slam of his door and was suddenly left standing alone. The tears finally came but they were angry ones that made her grit her teeth. How dare he? Was he really going to just leave like this when they had so much to say? Or was that all there was to say?

Clarke sniffed harshly as the sun's rays stared to shine in her eyes. They couldn't continue this once a year relationship when they knew they wanted more. She couldn't ask him to keep suffering because she was afraid of letting others down. Despair started to crowd her thoughts so Clarke shoved the hood up and hurried from the ship.

She had been so stupid; the Heart of Ark could not belong to one person.

* * *

><p>As the sun and Clarke raced to reach the palace gates first, Anya and Lexa watched the Princess from the rooftops. They had been up for about an hour, after finding Clarke's room empty. It had been a surprise to see her running from the ship of Bellamy Blake. But as they replayed every meeting they had witnessed between the two, the surprise wore off.<p>

"I knew she was in love with somebody but the Rebel? Really?" Anya muttered, as she leaned against a stone chimney.

Lexa put her head in her hand and shrugged. "He's a very good fighter-and nice to look at. I supposed she sees other redeemable qualities in him."

Anya brushed a hand over her dagger, almost in habit. "They must know they can't be together-that's why they meet like this. A Rebel and a Princess is a recipe for disaster."

Lexa bit her lip before sitting down on the cold tiles of the roof. "But he brought her the paints. They were just for her, can't you see that now? He must have search all over the islands for them, just to see her face. And she stared at him all night, even when there were other guests talking to her."

Anya watched as Clarke reached the back wall of the palace and snuck around the guards that were posted on the battements overheard. "Come on," Anya mumbled and the two of them set off across the roofs to reach the palace.

They crouched low on the spires of the old town hall, which hid them from the guards. If they were spotted than so would Clarke. They could see her brushing tears away furiously before hurrying into the back entrance. Lexa leaned against the spire to wait for the change of guard in a few minutes time. It would be easier to sneak back in. Anya stood beside her and looked lost in thought.

"What is it?" she asked cautiously but Anya just shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing...I simply feel sorry for the Princess that is all. She has given everything to these people. She became the Heart of Ark for them, she leads for them, and she is selfless for them. And now, without knowing it, they demand her happiness as well."

Lexa pursed her lips and adjusted the weapons on her belt. "Duty and honour all come with the kingdom. They must be upheld."

Anya nodded in response but said nothing. The earlier morning sounds of birds and faint snores filled the air between them. Then Lexa said, "They did look stunning together at Feast though."

Anya scoffed but a smile did sneak onto her face.

"He must make her so giddy-she was practically bouncing all through the party!"

"Enough Lexa," Anya ordered but her tone was not strict. "We cannot interfere with the Princess' life."

Lexa just stared back at her.

"You know..." Anya added, "Until we really have to."

* * *

><p>A year in Ark passed by very quickly and it was soon time to host the Peace Treaty Feast again. The autumn had provided new harvests; snow had fallen and melted off the palace's tall roof while spring flowers had bloomed in the gardens of the kingdom. Trade had gone well for the year and this Feast was set to be one of the best.<p>

But something had changed in the kingdom and it was a point of conversation for every citizen. The Princess seemed lifeless.

Oh she still ruled well and made countless good decisions but her spark was gone. Her laughter had become nonexistent and her smile was reserved for children and the needy. Even thought it was the saddest smile they had ever seen on her face. She brushed off everyone's concerns and always changed the subject. Their Princess was lost and no one knew how to bring her back.

She stood on the small step in the lavish ballroom with her bodyguards either side of her once again. She had been including Anya and Lexa in official decisions far more in the past year and they always seemed to be keeping an eye on her.

Tonight, everyone could see a small change in the Princess. She was still faded, the colour gone from her face but her eyes were brighter. She was nervous about something, one diplomat pointed out to another over a glass of wine. It was the most emotion people had seen from her in months, said a duchess to an ambassador.

The Princess' mother, Abigail, finally left Marcus Kan's side to speak to her daughter. The Princess seemed irritated by the interruption and she sighed at anything Abigail said. The doorway to the ballroom, however, was suddenly filled with people and the Princess' eyes sparked back into life.

Bellamy Blake had never been one for manners but this Feast he didn't even bother to look at anyone else. He stared straight at the Princess and made his way towards her. Abigail stepped back from them but the Princess seemed not to notice. Blake's crew were more subdued this year and they actually looked worried rather than joyful.

"Princess," Blake greeted.

The Princess could only seem to breathe out a "Bellamy..."

He seemed as surprised as her at the use of his first name. The Princess blinked and seemed to reel her emotions back in, to the disappointment of the party. She actually seemed to her old self again for a moment. She bowed to the Rebel and he repeated the gesture. They appeared to be speechless for a moment but finally the Princess spoke.

"Have you brought another amazing gift for us this year? The paints-the paints were well received despite your doubts."

Blake gave her a small smile, his drawn face retaining some of its colour. "Unfortunately Princess, I am without a gift this year. As I recently discovered, the kingdom of Ark already contains all the most beautiful treasures in the islands."

The Princess inhaled sharply and Anya seemed to set forward slightly. But the Princess smiled, almost softly. "No harm, you have given enough. I hope you and your crew enjoy the Feast and the parties afterwards."

Blake's jaw seemed to twitch slightly and his shoulder's tensed. "We are very busy people Princess so this year we are unable to stay for long. Our ship will set sail within a couple of hours."

The Princess looked like she was going to either pass out or hit him. Didn't either of them notice the entire party staring at them? Did either of them care?

"I see," she said quietly, "You appear to have made your decision then?"

Blake nodded once. The Princess stared at him for a moment too long but then managed another bow. "I wish you the best in that case."

The Rebel bowed quickly and then turned on his heel to walk away. His crews seemed like lost puppies for a moment before following him. The guests suddenly burst into mindless chatter once again, as if to hide the fact that they had all been staring.

The Princess seemed to withdraw into herself and the excitement that had appeared in her eyes for that small moment was gone.

* * *

><p>It was a miracle that Clarke had gotten through the Feast without bursting into tears. She had to pull herself away every time she went to look at Bellamy. She avoided every member of the crew, especially Octavia and Raven, because then she really would have lost it. The Feast hadn't even official ended when she excused herself to retire to her rooms.<p>

As soon as he door had closed, Clarke had fallen to her knees and sobbed. She wasn't a robot; she cried. There was no weakness in crying, especially when the man you loved was walking away from you. She had been in agony all year, barely sleeping most nights. At first, she had tried to throw herself into her work but even that gave her no joy.

Clarke had come to a realisation, one that Bellamy had seen probably the first year they had reunited. She had slowly been breaking pieces of herself off to give to her people. She had been pulling herself into shreds to make them happy. The only thing that put her back together was her yearly visits to _The One Hundred_. And now even that was gone.

She sat at her window, as the first parties of the night were being prepared. She was watching the clock as it got near to the time that Bellamy would leave and not come back to her. Who knows when she would see him again; certainly not at the next Feast. He would set off on some busy adventure to take his mind off her and to keep the crew happy. Would he then forget about her? Would he move on? That made Clarke's throat tighten up with more sobs and she pressed her hands to her face. Was this her future? Would she always end up in his chair, remembering the moment she let him walk away?

"You need to go Princess."

Clarke looked up sharply to see Anya and Lexa standing near her fireplace. The lit fire gave a small amount of light but she could see them clearly. She was also not surprised that they had entered without her knowing; they were the best after all. Clarke straightened up and blinked away the stinging in her eyes.

"I am fine," she started, "I just-."

"Need to get on that damn boat and sail away with the Rebel," Lexa finished.

Clarke could only stare at them with a slack jaw. "How-."

"Princess, anyone with half a brain could have seen it tonight. That was the most obvious lover's goodbye if I've ever seen one," Anya commented.

Lexa walked closer to Clarke and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It doesn't have to be a goodbye. You can go with him, give up leadership and just live."

Clarke shook her head, her fancy bun already unpinned from it place. Her blonde hair tumbled over the shoulder of her green dress.

"It's not as simple as that!" she exclaimed with a clenched fist, "I will always be needed in this kingdom! It will never let me go."

"Bullshit."Anya's blunt reply made Clarke startle. The usually harsh woman stared at her with understanding eyes.

"It's just a kingdom Princess," she said, "It can't keep you if you don't want to stay."

She sighed slightly and placed her hands over her daggers. Neither Clarke nor Lexa were alarmed; that was just Anya's habit. "I have seen many kingdoms and they all have one thing in common. When they fall, they always get rebuilt. There is always someone to lead them and there is always someone to take over them. There will always been leaders and duty and honour but there are other things in this world that need to be fought for a little more because they are worth more."

Clarke stared at her with bewilderment. This was Anya talking-warrior Anya of all people. Lexa squeezed her shoulder and grinned at her. What was happening with the world? Anya rolled her eyes at Clarke before speaking again.

"You have been distracted all year Princess and it has affected your choices. I suspect things will only get worse when Blake leaves. A good leader knows when to step down. A good leader knows when it is time for her to pass on the throne."

Clarke sat back in the chair, letting out a sharp sigh. Her fingers instantly went to the locket around her neck and she clasped it tightly. Finally she glanced at her friends again. "But...I am the Heart of Ark. I cannot just leave... right?"

Anya actually laughed at this. "Princess, your heart has not been in Ark for a very long time. It's on a ship, wrapped up in a man who doesn't think he deserves it."

"He doesn't really, if you want my opinion," Lexa muttered but Clarke just shoved her lightly.

"He does deserve it," she said, "He deserves far more." She raked her fingers through her hair for a moment before standing up. Anya and Lexa stepped back with hidden grins. There she was. That spark was in her eyes, that determination that made her a force to be reckoned with.

"I can't just hand over the throne, not when others have been advising me for years," Clarke babbled, "The Council needs to take over full time with you two as main members of course. I'm pretty sure there is a paper I'm supposed to sign-."

"Clarke!" Lexa yelled, "Just go already!"

Clarke actually laughed for the first time in months before darting to her clothes trunk.

* * *

><p>Bellamy was beyond pissed; he was furious. He just wanted to turn his back on Ark and never return. The crew had an adventure in mind already of course: sailing the western seas for a rumoured Great Library on one of the remote islands. Bellamy just wanted to be gone.<p>

But that was hard to do when every inch of being was telling him to turned around and run back to Clarke. He loved with everything he had; nothing compared to being by her side. He hadn't meant to be so short with her a year ago; he hadn't meant to leave her so upset. But he was exhausted and angry and she was stubborn but so was he. It made his brain hurt.

He had made his decision however and no lectures for Octavia were going to change his mind. He wouldn't stop his crew from seeing Clarke but he couldn't. It was painful enough to covertly tell her goodbye at the Feast. His locket was sitting around her neck and she was looking at him like he was her answer to everything. Then he had opened his stupid mouth and ruined it. She had shut down, put up the walls and her beautiful eyes had gone icy.

He stayed for the Feast as long as he could but eventually, he ordered everyone back to the ship. They had grumbled and pouted but did as asked. He hoped that they could just set off but someone had forgotten to pick up the book Myth of the Great Library. Of course, he had to be the one to hurry into town and retrieve it. Jasper said they needed it for research, in case it held any clues. Bellamy felt like throwing him overboard but managed to just stomp down the dock instead.

The sun was setting as he reached the ship again. People were crowding into the city for the parties and he passed by them all. When he caught sight of his crew, Bellamy was annoyed to see that they were all just standing around on deck and laughing. He tossed the book over the rails and it hit Jasper between the shoulders.

"We've got the damn book so let's get going!" he yelled as he climbed aboard, "Get to your posts now!"

They actually just stayed where they were. Octavia and Raven looked very pleased with themselves and the boys were trying not to laugh.

"What is wrong with all of you?!"

"Well Captain," Monty said nicely, "It's just that you might have a hard time going to your post since someone has commandeered it."

Bellamy swung around to stare at the wheel. Sure enough, there was someone there and the sight of her ripped the breath from his lungs. Everything else flew past as he climbed up to meet her. Clarke stood there, in her Rebel clothes and was frowning at a map.

"The Great Library? Really? You couldn't have picked an easier treasure to find?"

Bellamy felt the hole in his chest from the past year suddenly disappear and he stepped closer to her. Clarke raised her eyes from the map to give him a teasing look. God, he had missed this woman.

"Well, you know me," he said, "I never like things the easy way."

Clarke just hummed and set the map down. She took the final step towards him and then there was no space between them. "Well then we better set sail as soon as possible," she mused, "You wouldn't have room on the ship for me would you?"

Bellamy grasped her by the waist and tangled his other hand in her hair. She smiled widely and brushed her fingers against his neck. "Won't the kingdom needs its Princess?" he asked but Clarke shrugged.

"I think it can take care of itself from now on."

With that she pulled him down to meet her lips and he kissed her hard. If they heard the cheers from the crew, neither of them separated to tell them to shut it.


End file.
